


Your touch

by R3DM00N



Series: Voltron: A Klance love Story [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Licking, M/M, Pet Names, Reversible Couple, Romance, Sexy Times, Smutty, Swearing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), well prepared first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: A From now now with you extra.The spice sexy times are here!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: A Klance love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Your touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to write something so... explicit, but I did kind of promise that I would write it so....  
> Anyway. Enjoy?? ///^\\\\\

Things had adopted a certain routine for both former paladins.

Lance would go to the farm after making breakfast for them and Keith would go help scavenge parts and materials to finish repairs on the ship, unfortunately for them, most of those scavenger hunts happened off planet so it was almost like when Keith went out to do humanitarian missions with the Blades. 

By that time, Lance's visit to the hospital had already dropped to once a year -finally, so he could work normally at the farm without his mom worrying about him too much and with medical approval over all 

This month Keith was out once again, Lance couldn't help but feel worried when he went out there again, so they promised to keep contacting each other every day before they went to sleep. 

When Keith finally returned, Lance wasn't embarrassed to run to him, hug him tightly filled with relief that everything went well and he was safe back home. In occasions as this, they would go home, have a quiet dinner and relax watching a movie sitting in the couch. 

However, every time Keith returned, Lanced noticed how often they would exchange more and more gentle touches and kisses, but Keith would always stop before it went any further, which frustrated Lance a little. 

-Keith. -he called. 

Before Keith could answer, Lance took hold of his face and kisses him. At first it feels rushed, he smashes their lips together, but slowly he starts to ease into it, Lance taking hold of Keith's waits and the other hand on the back of his neck, close enough so their chests are touching, feeling each others heartbeat. 

Lance breaks the kiss, a little startled and out of breath from his own courage, starting at Keith's eyes for a moment. 

-Lance... -Keith whispers a little out of breath. 

-Can I touch you? -the question comes before he can even think about. 

-Lance, I -Keith flinches away in the sofa. 

Noticing his reaction, Lance's blood turns cold. Maybe he had been the only one to feel like this, to wish they could take a step further. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm and control his emotions, maybe Keith just need more time and he was overthinking like always. It had to be something like this. 

-dry laugh- Sorry. I won't do anything anymore. -Lance pulls away, standing up. -I'm going to sleep so- 

-Lance wait! -Keith stands up, grabbing his wrist. -It's not that. It's not that I don't want to. I... 

-Hey, it's okay. I'm not hurt or anything. -Lance smiled, but the expression wasn't reflected in his eyes. -I can wait so don't worry about it. 

Hearing that, Keith gritted his teeth, gripped harder at Lance's wrist and suddenly started dragging him to the second floor and into their room ignoring completely the other's inquiries or complains. 

As soon as they reach the room, Keith throws Lance into the bed holds him down, sitting on top of him. That's when Lance feels something hard against his stomach. 

-If you think I don't want this just as much as you, you're surely mistaken. -Keith declares glaring at him in the low light room. 

Before Lance can even think of a response, his mind to busy trying to understand and engrave the scene playing in front of him with every detail he can gather at the same time, he feels Keith's weight come crashing down on top of him as they started kissing again. 

This time it's more passionate, more desperate, but also filled with curiosity as Keith's tongue explores and tastes everything Lance has to offer him in that position. Lance is completely lost, his heart beating a mile per second, his face hot as he moans into Keith's mouth when the other sucks on his tongue. 

-Keith. -Lance said a little out of breath when Keith pulled away. 

-I want to so many things with you. -Keith confesses, his face on Lance's chest, staring with hungry lustful eyes. -And to you. 

Lance felt a shiver run up his spine, this was the first time he ever saw Keith like that and he was sure he would come from just that, but he had come this far so he had to have control; he started this and he would be damn sure to finish it right. -Than do it. -Lance whispered back. -Do whatever you want. Give me everything so I can do the same to you. 

Keith blushed furiously, shivering at the thought of what Lance could possibly be thinking of, but for now he had just received permission to do whatever he wanted so he would gladly take it. 

Keith's mouth was once again ravishing Lance's , lips soft and warm. every sensation and taste making them dizzy when Lance suddenly feels Keith licking down his neck, his hands moving up his shirt and reaching his nipples. 

Lance gasps at the touch, recoiling from it for a moment, surprised at the electricity he had felt, but Keith didn't let it bother him and kept touching his nipples and nibbling at his ear. 

-K-Keith. -Lance's voice cracked. -D-don't. 

-Why? You like this don't you? -Keith whispered closely. 

-I-I. Ah! I don't know. -Lance gasped and moaned gripping tightly at Keith's arm sleeve. 

-But I do. 

Keith takes off Lance's shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. With Lance chest completely bare in front of him, he didn't wait a minute to lick every nook and curve of his muscles, his mouth taking much longer in tasting and sucking at Lance's nipple. 

Every time Keith heard him moan and gasped, it was like another trigger to keep going and he began to want so much more of those lovely sounds Lance was making under him. 

-K-Keith! -Lance cried out. -Off! 

-What is it? What do you want baby? -Keith whispered sweetly, giving a soft kiss over his stomach. 

-Shirt. Take it off. -Lance answered a little out of breath. -I want to see you too. 

Keith smiled predatory, toke his shirt off, a renew confidence taking over him as he watched Lance staring at him with the same intensity and lust he was feeling in that moment for him. 

Slowly he crawled down Lance's body, taking hold of his pants that were easily sliding off his body and Keith pulled them off. 

-Ah! W-Wait! Keith! -Lance protested, completely embarrassed. 

Keith didn't reply neither heed to his pleas, swiftly taking the piece of clothe off and throwing it away without turning to look away from the scene in front of him. Lance was completely hard, his underwear smeared with pre-cum, twitching under the fabric, almost begging for freedom. 

-I don't think I can wait. -Keith whispered closely to the other's member. 

-What!? -Lance protested. -No. Don't! I think I'm-! 

-Don't worry.-Keith crawled up, planting a kiss on his lips. -I want this to last longer too. 

Lance shivered again as he watched Keith also taking his pants off, displaying his smeared underwear that also held his hard dick; their hearts racing even more than before, the relief of confirming that they both had wanted this for what seemed like a long time now. 

-Fuck Lance. -Keith cursed, burying his face on the nook of his neck. -You look so fucking beautiful right now. 

-Shut up! -Lance retorted embarrassed. 

-Tell me if you don't want this ok? -Keith almost begged. 

Lance didn't reply, because he wasn't sure what he meat by that. It had been more than obvious he wanted this, whatever Keith threw at him he felt like he would be enable to back down now. 

Feeling Keith make a trail of his back down on his body, appreciating and loving every part of him, Lance jumped a little when he felt taking off his underwear, freeing his dick from the retraining fabric and he couldn't help but let out a whine. 

It was so embarrassing to realize all the little whines, moans and gasps he let out with every little thing Keith did to him, but he noticed that those reactions were the ones Keith was paying close attention to, the ones that motivated him to keep exploring. 

This time, Keith took his time to look at Lance's cock before placing a soft kiss at the tip which made Lance moan and shiver so he tried to be bolder and started to lick it slowly, taking in the taste of having Lance on his mouth like this. 

-Ah! Keith! -Lance moaned and trembled, reaching to take hold of Keith's hair to ground himself. -D-Don't. If you keep doing that I'm- 

-Just a little longer baby. -Keith breathed near his cock. -I'll make you feel even better from now on. 

Keith knelled on top of Lance, taking off his own underwear and aligning his cock with Lance's. The other gasped at the sight, their breathed completely disheveled as Keith used one free hand to take hold of Lance's and intertwine their fingers and the other hand to hold their cocks together. 

-K-Keith. -Lance said softly, shaking a little. 

-Lance. -he replied leaning forward, pressing their forehead together. -Let's cum together. 

Suddenly, Keith starts to jerk them off together, first slowly than gently picking up the pace as Lance started to moan and gasp louder, his hips trying to thrust harder and quicker into Keith's hand, the friction of both their members much more than either of them could have expected. 

Than there was rush pleasure,something neither of them could hold in any longer as they both shivered, groaned and moaned loudly, spilling everything on Lance's torso, with Keith crashing down on top of him. Both covered in sweat and cum, trying to catch their breath, Keith with his eyes half open as he admired the mess he had made of his lover. 

Before he could catch his breath or even utter a word, before he could realized what was happening, Lance spin their positions to pin the other down instead. 

-Not enough! -Lance breathed out, glaring at him. 

-Wait, Lance. -Keith started protesting in vain. 

-My turn. -Lance grinned. 

Keith was paralyzed by the way Lance looked at him and the words that he had just uttered and felt his cock react when the other slowly moved to touch it, but this time their position was much more erotic than Keith could have ever hoped for. 

Lance's hips where close to Keith's chest and his hands where slowly exploring and carefully touching Keith's member as he took courage to imitate what had been done to him just moments ago. 

Keith groaned when he felt Lance licking and kissing his member as he slowly stroked him with every touch of his tongue. Trembling all over, but not letting this opportunity slip by, Keith reached to take a hold of Lance's cock as well, which made him moan with Keith fully in his mouth. 

Keith grabbed Lance, placing his on top of him, his ass completely at his disposal so he started working on it with his tongue, licking around the rim first, feeling Lance tremble and moan, sometimes almost stopping completely his own movements on Keith's dick. 

As much as Keith was enjoying teasing and being teased, soon he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in, he wanted more, just like Lance had said, this wasn't enough. So he grabbed a condom he had forgot he had prepared on the night stand, enveloped one finger in it, licked it and slowly slides it inside Lance's ass. 

Lance gasped, letting go of Keith's cock, shivering. 

-K-Keith! What are you- Lance gasped and groaned. 

-chuckles- You cleaned here? -Keith asked aroused. -When did you do that? Have you been waiting for me all this time? 

Keith kept pressing, thrusting his finger in and out of Lance and the other moaned and gasped, his hips trying to accompany Keith's movement. 

-Sorry you had to wait for me baby. -Keith gave a kiss to Lance's ass. 

Now completely in free from Lance's mouth, Keith moved to take hold of Lance hips, thrusting his finger and adding another one when he felt Lance was ready, opening him up as the other just kept moaning and whining above him. 

-You're so beautiful. -Keith whispered. 

Then he turned Lance, making him lie on his back, moving to be on top of the other once more, both even more disheveled than before; both fully erect once more. 

-Does it hurt? -Keith asked, adding a third finger and moving then around. 

-N-No. -Lance moaned. 

Keith kept thrusting his fingers over and over as he notice Lance trying to follow after them when he pulled them out. Suddenly Keith touched something deep inside Keith that made him cry louder, to the point that even Lance scared himself. 

-What? What was that? -Lance cried, his face a complete mess and extremely red. 

Keith touched that place again and Lance cried out the same way. 

-How does it feel? -Keith stared at him with expectation. 

-I-I don't know. It feels weird. But... -Lance replied embarrassed. -In a good way. 

With that, Keith took his fingers out making Lance gasp with the sudden loss of the thing that had been filling him just moments ago, but then his eyes went wide when he realized what was going to replace them. 

-Can I? -Keith asked, pressing the tip at Lance's entrance. 

Lance trembled, unable to reply he simply closed his eyes shut and nodded. 

Slowly, using the condom he had place around his fingers, trying really hard to control himself, Keith pushed himself inside Lance and almost came when he felt the warmth around his cock. 

-Lance. Lance. -he repeated, almost praying. 

-Move. Please. -Lance begged. 

Not waiting for a second, Keith started thrusting into Lance; slowly at first to get him used to the feeling, but once he noticed that Lance was also furiously trying to thrust his hips into motion with Keith's movement, something simply snapped and he started thrusting harder and deeper into the other all the while drowning on Lance's gasps and moans as they called each others name into the night. 

-Kiss me! -Lance cried out. 

Keith obeyed as they both shivered, coming undone once again, gasping for air and Keith fell to lay at Lance's side, smiling tiredly at the man he loved. 

-Had enough? -Keith asked playfully with a chuckle. 

-Not at all. -Lance replied with glint in his eyes. 

Lance was once again on top of Keith, but this time there was a ferocious look in the way he stared down at Keith. 

-I told I would have my with you too didn't I? -Lance smirked. 

-chuckles- Come on then. -Keith replied lovingly. -Show me what you got. 

-I was planning on it. -Lance replied coming down to kiss him. 

Keith felt his blood rushing downward, his dick already responding and he smirked at Lance; he certainly knew how to stir him up. Not that he would complain, especially with the view in front of him being enticing enough as it was. 

-Can you get me ready? -Lance asked, sliding his hips closer to Keith's mouth, his dick just at reach. 

Without answering, Keith grabs his dick, maneuvering it closer, licking and sucking at the tip while stocking slowly, making sure to moan around him as he felt Lance starting to twitch and squirm while watching every movement the other made. 

-God! How are you so good at this? -Lance moaned trying not weight down on him. 

Keith, still with Lance's dick in his mouth, opened up his mouth and showed Lance's dick just resting on his tongue and he smirked while watching Lance's reaction with pleasure. 

-God, you're such a tease. -Lance groaned glancing back at Keith's own hard dick. -But don't think I forgot about you. 

Lance reached behind and started stroking Keith which made the other groan around Lance's member. Soon both were moaning as they picked the pace, Keith thrusting into his hand, desperately searching for more friction while Lance simply watches him. 

Letting go of Keith for a moment, by the other's displeasure, remembering exactly where Keith had reached out just moments ago, Lance opened the nightstand, searching inside the drawer, he found another condom, quickly opening with his teeth. 

-Put it on me. -Lance ordered raggedy, giving the condom to Keith. 

Keith gave a lick and kiss on the tip, having a final taste of Lance before slowly slipping the condom on him carefully. After putting it on, Lance carefully licked his fingers, coating them thoroughly, making sure Keith was watching him when he reached down to touch the rim of his ass, teasing him. 

-L-Lance.- Keith groaned. -Hurry. 

-Now who is that's impatient? -Lance teased, completely turned on. 

Not waiting to tease Keith for too long, he pushed one finger, thrusting it and moving it around for as long as he deemed necessary, hearing the other moan and shiver under him. At that instance, another finger was added making Keith cry out in pleasure when Lance found the sensitive part deep inside. 

-Is this it? -Lance whispered, right next to his ear, thrusting his finger again. 

-L-Lance! God!! -Keith begged, moaning. -Hurry! 

-I'm right here baby. -Lance whispered, smirking playfully. -God, you look so hot. 

Lance aligned himself, pressing the tip on his entrance and thrusting into him in one go, making the other gasp and moan loudly in surprised; then slowly thrusting, trying to find that sweet spot again and once he did, Lance mercilessly hitting it, delighting himself in every moan he heard from Keith. 

-Lance! Lance! -Keith reached out, pulling the other close. 

-Keith! I'm close! -Lance held him close, not stopping. 

-Me too! God! Lance! -Keith cried out. 

A few more rapid thrusts, deep and hard and soon they reached climax together once again, Keith's cum making a mess on both of their stomachs, mixing with their sweat. 

They sighed in pure bliss, Lance lazily kissing Keith for just a moment before slowly pulling out with Keith whimpered with the loss. 

Lance kissed his whole face, than went to his neck and layed down next to him, caressing Keith's cheek, the other closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. 

-Better now? -Keith took hold of the hand on his face, playful and tired smiled playing on his face. 

-chuckles- Yes. Much better. Thank you. -Lance smiled back, staring lovingly at him. -I love you. 

-I love you too. -Keith whispered back, pressing their foreheads together. 

Not caring about the mess they were in, they simple cuddled, holding each other close, drifting into sleep, completely satisfied and happy, now that they had confirmed how much they actually loved one another. Sure that whatever trouble threw at them, they would be able to overcome it, because they had each other... From now on. 

**THE END ******

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.  
> I'm so embarrassed for writing this!!!!  
> KYAAAH~~ Don't look at me! I'm running away and hiding after this.  
> Bye!  
> Thank you for reading this sin! xDD


End file.
